


Maybe we took this too far

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [491]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Permanent Injury, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Jan a de plus en plus de mal à supporter Kevin.
Relationships: Kevin Trapp/Jan Zimmermann, Lukáš Hrádecký & Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [491]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe we took this too far

Jan n’a pas de problèmes avec Fredi ou Felix, c’est pourquoi il pensait ne pas avoir de problèmes avec Trapp. Mauvaise pioche, en plus de ne pas l’aimer, il ne peut pas le supporter. Au-delà de devoir l’observer faire des erreurs sur le banc, de penser à la place qu’il aurait pu avoir s’il n’était jamais parti la première fois, Jan en a marre de le voir toujours si détendu, comme si tout allait toujours bien, comme si les seules fois où il n’arrivait pas à sourire étaient quand ils se prenaient un but. Trapp n’est pas un mystère pour lui, c’est un livre ouvert où il n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qu’il est écrit parce que son propriétaire ne fait rien comme lui, là où il a appris d’une certaine manière. Une génération d’écart. Jan ne cherche plus à l’apprécier, il a fait des efforts, mais il a complétement échoué dans ses intentions. Ce qui a complétement tué son envie de célébrer avec lui après les matches est évidemment l’enchaînement : 6-1 face à Leverkusen (et donc Lukas), défaite face à Chelsea, et la défaite face à Mainz. Jan a grandi près de Francfort, alors évidemment il ne peut pas supporter de voir Mainz gagner. Et pourtant, Jan l’a quand même réconforté après Chelsea, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, en train de désespérer contre le poteau du but après la réussite d’Hazard, il a fait de son mieux.

Mais maintenant ce moment d’affection entre eux est passé, et Jan a toujours autant envie de le voir partir, mais ça va être compliqué vu que Kevin a signé un nouveau contrat de cinq ans… Alors Jan est totalement sûr de ne plus pouvoir jouer un seul match de Bundesliga avant… Jamais. Au moins, dans cette situation, il ne peut que faire profiter de son expérience à Fredi et Felix, les deux petits gars auront peut-être la chance de jouer avant qu’il ne prenne sa retraite. Jan est de plus en plus fatigué de Trapp, le voir se blesser ne peut que le rendre fou, combien de fois lui a-t-il répété avec Moppes de ne pas s’appuyer sur sa main pour rien retomber… Il a conscience que ce sera lui le futur entraîneur des gardiens, alors il commence à prendre son rôle à cœur parce que ses gants finiront bientôt dans un placard. Jan devrait aller faire un tour à Leverkusen pour parler de ça avec Lukas, mais ils ont plus de chance de finir bourrés que de réellement avoir une discussion.

« Encore blessé ? » Jan lui demande en allant le voir chez lui pour lui déposer les instructions de Moppes pour sa récupération, il est celui qui doit se démener maintenant que Fredi passe n’1 et Felix n’2

« Toujours sur le banc ? » Jan va le tuer.

« Va te faire foutre Kevin. »

« Tu vois, je sais que tu ne m’aimes pas, c’est tellement visible que même Moppes ne veut pas nous faire travailler ensemble, alors que moi je n’ai rien contre toi Zimbo, j’aurais aimé me lier avec toi, mais tu as toujours préféré Hradecky ou les autres. Tu les as laissé te baiser ? Est-ce que c’est ça qu’il me manque pour que tu me sourisses aussi ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis Trapp, alors n’ose même pas parler de ceux que tu ne connais pas. »

« Tu crois que je n’ai jamais discuté avec Fredi ou Felix de ton comportement ? Tu crois qu’ils ne pensent pas aussi que tu devrais être plus amical avec moi ? Allez Jan, qu’est-ce qu’il y a contre moi ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas pareil Kevin, nous ne le serons jamais. »

« Et c’est tout ?! Un jour tu me tiens dans tes bras pour me réconforter et l’autre tu me lances un regard noir pour m’enfoncer ?! Tu penses être le seul à avoir mal Jan ? Tu penses que tu es le seul à souffrir de ça ? Où étais-tu quand j’avais besoin de toi ?! » Kevin se lève malgré sa main dans le plâtre et lui fait face, sa colère se montrant sans difficulté sur son visage

« Et toi ?! Où étais-tu quand j’étais seul à Francfort, quand je jouais et perdais mes premiers matches ?! Quand j’avais une tumeur dans le crâne ?! Où étais-tu Kevin ?! À Paris à t’amuser avec des gens bien plus doués que moi ?! Tu penses que c’est facile pour moi de rester au même endroit avec toi sans me dévaloriser constamment ? Tu penses que j’aime te détester ?! J’aimerais que tu ne sois jamais revenu, que tu n’aies jamais posé le pied près de moi… » Jan sent qu’il va pleurer, il déteste s’énerver à cause de ça, il se met toujours dans cet état, sa gorge se comprimant autour de ses cordes vocales

« Pourquoi Jan ? Nous aurions pu être tellement mieux ensemble… » Kevin le prend difficilement dans ses bras, lui murmurant en essayant de combler les quelques centimètres qui les différencient, Jan aimerait lui dire de ne pas le toucher, de le laisser repartir, mais il n’en trouve pas la force, il a peut-être enfin trouvé le chemin de sa rédemption envers Trapp

« Parce que je t’aime Kevin… »

« Oh… »

« Oh ? Sérieusement ? »

« Ne t’énerve pas ! Laisse-moi comprendre, analyser la situation. »

« Je devrais rentrer… »

« Non, nous allons en parler, et tu ne fuiras pas tes responsabilités. »

« Fuir mes responsabilités ? Tu es celui qui a fui Francfort pour Paris. »

« Tu es aussi parti à ce que je sache. »

« Parce que j’étais le troisième gardien, tu n’avais aucune excuse. »

« Donc, tu me regardais jouer ? »

« Je n’ai pas dit ça… »

« Tu l’as vraiment fait. »

« Je te déteste Kevin… »

« Je t’aime aussi Zimbo. » Et ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, Jan s’efforçant de rester calme alors que son cœur pourrait échapper à sa poitrine…

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

(Suite)

Jan n’arrive pas à croire qu’il est vraiment resté chez Trapp, et qu’ils ont réussi à ne pas s’entretuer. Il ne s’en pensait pas capable quelques heures plus tôt, quand il le détestait toujours malgré l’amour enfouit profondément en lui, sous une couche de rancune envers le plus jeune, et lui-même. Ils sont en train de s’embrasser, c’est étrange de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, sa main toujours en état autour de ses épaules, c’est tellement bon de ne plus ressentir une colère amer dans sa gorge, mais une chaleur douce dans son estomac. Ils peuvent être quelque chose. Jan reprend son souffle quand il se sépare, ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il voyait sa venue chez Trapp, il vaudrait mieux que Moppes ne l’apprenne jamais, ni Felix et Fredi. Kevin penche sa tête vers ce qu’il semble être sa chambre, il comprend évidemment le sous-entendu, alors il se pose tout un tas de questions en le suivant mécaniquement. Est-il seulement prêt pour être aussi proche avec Kevin ? Un pas après l’autre serait plus efficace pour ne pas ruiner ce qu’ils essayent de bâtir…

« Arrête de te poser des questions, je ne vais pas te faire de mal si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, je ne le pourrais même pas, ma main dirait non. »  
« Non, je veux le faire. »  
« Je ne te force pas Jan. »  
« Arrête de parler et dépêche-toi, je ne suis pas là pour l’éternité. »  
« L’éternité n’attend pas non plus. »  
« Kevin. »  
« D’accord, d’accord… »

Kevin retire difficilement son pantalon de survêtement à cause de sa main blessée mais finit par y arriver, Jan ne sait pas vraiment comment s’y prendre, alors il décide de retirer tous ses vêtements pour ne pas avoir de problèmes avec, de toutes façons, s’il doit finir par se battre avec Trapp, il aura au moins l’avantage de pouvoir se servir de ses deux bras. Il grimpe sur le lit en essayant de garder son appréhension cachée sous un masque de confiance, mais rien que dans ses gestes, Kevin doit avoir compris qu’il n’était pas un habitué. Jan a de plus en plus de mal à rester calme, entre ses mauvais souvenirs tout à l’heure pendant la dispute et le fait qu’il s’apprête à coucher avec son coéquipier. Kevin le rejoint, son boxer parti avec le reste, Jan ne sait pas quoi faire alors il attend de comprendre exactement ce qu’on veut de lui pour le moment. Kevin l’embrasse une nouvelle fois, et à partir de là il sait que c’est une bonne soirée…

Fin


End file.
